


The Calm Moments

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin admits to Gaius what he did to heal Morgana and the baby-Prompt:296 No Prompt





	The Calm Moments

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Calm Moments   
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius  
**Summary:** Merlin admits to Gaius what he did to heal Morgana and the baby  
**Warnings:** pregnancy complications  
**Word Count:** 580  
**Prompt:** 296 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The Calm Moments**

After Arthur left the room, Gaius grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him over into the corner away from Morgana. “You could have died doing that kind of magick. What were you thinking?”

Merlin pulled away from Gaius. “The dragon gave me a spell to drain Morgause’s magick. I used it to save Morgana and the baby. Please Gaius, you know they are my very heart.”

Gaius let out an exasperated sigh. “What will you do with all that extra magick? You can’t hide it. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I know and I can feel it still flowing inside me. I burned through most of it doing the spell.” Merlin closed his eyes. “There is some left but only a little.”

“Morgause is powerless now?” Gaius frowned. “Will Arthur still execute her?”

“I’m not going to tell him that I took her magick. She needs to burn for what she tried to do.” Merlin glanced at Morgana. “When Morgause is ash, I will send the dragon to kill Agravaine.” 

Gaius looked over at Morgana. “I don’t trust the dragon. Are you sure he will do as you ask?”

“I am his dragon lord. He has no choice but to obey me.” Merlin sighed. “I need to sit with Morgana. I have to keep her calm until she gets stronger.  

Gaius frowned. “You better hope that Arthur never hears of this.”

Merlin looked at Morgana on the cot. “He will pay as he should. Arthur may not see my reasons but I will make him see sense if I have to.”

Gaius rubbed merlin’s shoulder. “I will make some soup. You look like you could use something.”

“Thank you Gaius.” Merlin went over to Morgana and sat in the chair. He leaned over and brushed a kiss on her forehead as she slept.   

Morgana’s eyes fluttered open. “Merlin… “

“I’m here, Love. You need to rest.” Merlin whispered. “The child needs you to be still and calm.”

“I’m better. What did you do? How did you do it?” Morgana grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “What price did you have to pay to save me and our child?”

“I don’t want you to worry over it.” Merlin kissed her cheek. “I want you to rest. Now close your eyes.”      

Morgana closed her eyes and smiled. She let herself drift off to sleep as Merlin sat by her side.

Arthur walked into his chambers and closed the door. He went over to the table and leaned against it.

“Is Morgana…?” Gwen asked as she sat at the desk.

“No. Merlin used magick to heal her and the child. He actually asked me for permission to use magick. I didn’t stop to think I just gave it to him.” Arthur walked over to the desk. “What would my father think of me?”

“It doesn’t matter what your father would think. You are the king and he is dead.” Gwen stood up and went to put her arms around her husband. “You love your sister and I am not surprised that you did whatever you thought was best for her.”

Arthur leaned his forehead against Gwen’s. “Guinevere, I’m so tired of fighting magick. I will be lifting the ban on magick. I have no choice. I am breaking the laws by harboring not two but three sorcerers under my own roof.”

“Three? There are more here than Merlin and Morgana?” Gwen asked.

“The child has magick as well.” Arthur sighed.


End file.
